


Weekend in the woods

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, some smut, they go to the woods somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa hops out of her car to open the passenger’s door for Clarke, waiting patiently until the blonde plops her suitcase in the trunk of her car. She smiles brighter as Clarke approaches her, while wiping droplets of sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand, but she says nothing about it. “Here you go, Clarke,” she says politely, ready to close the door once the blonde is seated.</p><p>Clarke smiles a bit more and drops her hand to her side, trying not to show how sweaty she is. “How chivalrous of you, Lexa,” she husks, climbing into Lexa’s car.</p><p>“It is common courtesy,” Lexa retorts, as if it is something everyone does, or at least should do. “Good to go?”</p><p>“Yes, darling,” Clarke replies with a smile and a hint of teasing in her voice. “Let’s go, I’m ready for this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in the woods

It’s a bright July day when Lexa pulls her car to a stop near Clarke’s door, and watches how the blonde is hoisting a suitcase behind her, huffing and puffing as she walks. She can’t help but smile at the redness on Clarke’s cheeks from the effort she’s putting into it. Don’t get her wrong, she’d love to help the blonde out, but she knows Clarke wouldn’t let her. One thing they have in common is that they’re both quite competitive.

Clarke stops walking for a moment to wave at Lexa and the smile on the brunette’s face has all the telltale signs of her amusement. Her suitcase isn’t that heavy, really it isn’t and she totally has this. Okay, so she did pack quite a few clothes. Well, “clothes”. Lingerie counts as clothing, sure it does. She bites her bottom lip as she drags her suitcase along. Not only does this show she can carry her suitcase herself, the other plus side is that it’s a great workout.

Lexa hops out of her car to open the passenger’s door for Clarke, waiting patiently until the blonde plops her suitcase in the trunk of her car. She smiles brighter as Clarke approaches her, while wiping droplets of sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand, but she says nothing about it. “Here you go, Clarke,” she says politely, ready to close the door once the blonde is seated.

Clarke smiles a bit more and drops her hand to her side, trying not to show how sweaty she is. “How chivalrous of you, Lexa,” she husks, climbing into Lexa’s car.

“It is common courtesy,” Lexa retorts, as if it is something everyone does, or at least should do. “Good to go?”

“Yes, darling,” Clarke replies with a smile and a hint of teasing in her voice. “Let’s go, I’m ready for this.”

“Alright, dear,” Lexa says amusedly, shutting the passenger’s door. She walks around her car to the other side to drive, ready for her weekend with Clarke.

Clarke fumbles with her cable, connecting her phone to Lexa’s car radio to play some music. She skims through the playlists of songs she has, to select a song they’ll both enjoy and settles for Tightrope by Kelly Clarkson.

Lexa happily hums along, knowing the lyrics by heart. She doesn’t sing though, oh no and she doesn’t plan to. In her mind she’ll sing along, but not out loud. She remembers when she first had Clarke listening to some Kelly Clarkson songs. At first the blonde didn’t seem as if she was going to like the songs, but then she did.

Clarke grins, aware that Lexa is too stubborn to sing along. She sings quietly, not wanting to ruin the song for the brunette, who is fully into it, by the looks of her. “I’ll let you pick the next song,” she offers, even though it’ll probably be another Kelly Clarkson song. Not that she minds though.

Lexa keeps her eyes on the road, but she does check Clarke out with the corner of her eyes. “Hmm,” she replies, licking her lips as she thinks. “I will go with sober, or piece by piece, or into the blue, or-” she stops abruptly upon hearing the blonde chuckle. “What?”

Clarke chuckles on and lightly shakes her head, thinking how adorable Lexa is and how the brunette would easily listen to Kelly Clarkson songs for hours. As if all the fan t-shirts Lexa owns aren’t a clear indicator yet, and speaking of which, the brunette is wearing one right now. She’s used to see Lexa sleeping in them most of the time, although sometimes the brunette wears them casually.

Lexa clears her throat. “So which songs of Kelly Clarkson do you like the most?” she asks curiously. It’s a bit of a shame to make Clarke stop chuckling, because she adores it when the blonde chuckles. The sound of Clarke chuckling like that gives her a good and happy feeling.

“I like tightrope, for starters,” Clarke replies, naming her favorite song of Kelly Clarkson first. “I also like piece by piece since the lyrics are good and it’s catchy, or at least I’d like to think so. Then there’s addicted. It sounds different than most of her other songs, but I really like it. Someone is also a good song. It’s sensitive and I love it, really pulls at my heartstrings. Irvine is okay as well and a bit different. A moment like this is good too and it reminds me of you. It’s such a sweet song. Maybe a bit sappy, but still.” She tries to catch her breath for a moment as she thinks of more songs. “Then there’s tip of my tongue, which has a decent beat to it, oh and not to forget about anytime and-”

Lexa laughs, endeared by Clarke’s languid explanation of songs she likes from Kelly Clarkson. “You are so cute,” she says when she stops laughing for a moment.

“Not this again,” Clarke groans, having been called cute multiple times by Lexa. “I was rambling,” she says, realizing she did that again and even though she often tries not to ramble, she tends to get carried away.

“I like it when you ramble,” Lexa replies truthfully, not minding Clarke’s rambling one bit. “It’s so you,” she adds, feeling like it suits the blonde.

Clarke decides not to comment further. When tightrope is done, she skips to play sober, as Lexa has chosen.

“The cabin I booked for us is in the middle of the woods,” Lexa says, explaining it to Clarke. “We won’t be bothered by anyone. It will be the two of us, nobody else.”

“Perfect,” Clarke replies, relieved they will have their privacy and time alone. “It’s near a lake, right? I brought a bikini.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, picturing Clarke in a bikini and now that’s a sight she’d like to see. “Yes, there is a lake nearby. We will have to walk there from our cabin. I believe it is about half an hour.”

“I’ll race you there,” Clarke says, challenging Lexa. She likes to win, so she’ll be sure to run fast and try to get there first.

“I hope you won’t mind losing, Clarke,” Lexa retorts, not hiding the fact that she’s competitive. It’s rare for her to lose and when it comes to running, she is fast.

“Oh you’re so on,” Clarke says as her eyes light up, burning by this competition. “The winner should get something,” she suggests, wanting to increase the competition.

“Hmm, okay,” Lexa agrees. “What will the winner receive?”

“The loser will make breakfast for the winner in the morning,” Clarke replies thoughtfully, not conveying that she has a feeling Lexa will win their race and she would like to get up in the morning to make breakfast for the brunette. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Lexa replies accepting this competition and planning to win. She wouldn’t mind making breakfast for Clarke, but she’s not going to let the blonde run faster than her. “I will enjoy my breakfast in the morning.”

“Oh, you wish,” Clarke laughs lightly. “You mean I will be enjoying mine.”

“I admire your ability to dream.”

“Oh going that road now, are we?”

“Mhm.”

“Game on,” Clarke says, ready to make Lexa bite the dust. “Your ass will be grass, Lexa.”

The rest of their car ride is mostly spent listening to music and enjoying the view around them.

Lexa parks her car near the cabin they have for the weekend. She makes a move to carry Clarke’s suitcase, but the blonde is way ahead of her and lifts it out of the trunk of her car.

“I got this,” Clarke says, sure of herself and her ability to carry her suitcase. “I’ll put my suitcase inside and then I’ll race you to the lake.”

“Do you even know the way to the lake, Clarke?”

“Umm,” Clarke replies hesitantly. Okay, so she forgot a tiny detail. “Yeah, sure.”

“Oh really?” Lexa asks, not believing Clarke knows the way. “Which way is it?”

Clarke takes a wild guess and points her finger slightly to their right. “It’s uh… there.”

“That must be some lake,” Lexa says, impressed. “I know there is one slightly to our left.”

“Well yeah, I meant, I’ll start running from here,” Clarke moves her finger over to the left. “To there.”

“Oh of course. I thought you didn’t know where the lake was.”

Clarke wants to remove that smirk from Lexa’s face, so she places her suitcase down and makes a run for it. “The loser makes breakfast!” she shouts as she runs past the brunette. “Hasta la vista.”

“You didn’t,” Lexa gasps watching as Clarke runs past her. She drops her own suitcase and runs after the blonde, intending to win.

Clarke slows down a little bit, just enough for Lexa to pass her. Then she speeds up again and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, tackling her to the ground. “Going down so soon, Lexa?” she teases, playing around. “We didn’t even undress yet. So impatient you are.”

“You!” Lexa shouts in response. She gets up and hurries after Clarke, who is now sprinting away. “You won’t get away with this, Clarke.”

“Catch me if you can,” Clarke taunts, giggling as she runs.

Lexa feels like she might internally combust by Clarke’s cuteness, but the feeling is pushed away when her adrenalin kicks in.

“Getting too old to catch up?” Clarke teases, not giving Lexa a break whatsoever. It’s her habit to tease the brunette about their age difference.

“I’m not that much older, Clarke,” Lexa replies dryly, speeding up to teach Clarke a lesson. She runs faster, passing the blonde as she goes, whose face looks like a tomato at this point. “Kids these days, you can’t even keep up.”

Clarke laughs loudly, loving it when Lexa teases her back. “When we’re at that lake, the water won’t be the only thing that’s wet,” she says, wanting to distract the brunette and adding a silent promise.

“You’re right,” Lexa says calmly. “There will be tears when you lose.”

“Oh that does it!” Clarke shouts, not going to let Lexa out-tease her. She runs as fast as her legs can carry her, knocking the last bit of air out of her lungs.

They end pretty much next to each other, running as if their life depends on it, neither one planning to give even an inch. When they are close to the lake, they are running so fast they’re too slow to stop and stumble right into the water together.

When they reach for the surface, they cough up some water.

“Mhm,” Clarke hums. “I like seeing you wet, Lexa.” Her eyes dart down to Lexa’s soaked t-shirt. The coldness of the water is revealing the brunette’s hardened nipples.

Lexa’s eyes drop to Clarke’s cleavage and oh dear god, it’s so good. “I’m not the only one who is wet, Clarke,” she finally replies. With a quick smile, she swims to the side to get out of the water, holding a hand out to the blonde to help her out of the water as well.

“I think I definitely won,” Clarke says, knowing it’ll bring out Lexa’s competitive nature again. She accepts the hand that’s reached out to her to get out of the cold water.

Lexa tugs hard on Clarke’s hand, pulling her out the water. “It was equal,” she says, since they both stumbled in the water at the same time.

“Eh, close call,” Clarke retorts indifferently. “Next time I’ll win.”

Lexa shakes her head and sits down on the ground. Surely the sun will dry her clothes soon and at least it’s not cold now that she’s not in the water anymore. It was refreshing though, so it’s not that bad. She takes a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air of the nature surrounding them.

Clarke sits down next to Lexa, turning her face to look at her. It’s gorgeous to be out here with the brunette, just the two of them. When Lexa had suggested it, she had been thrilled.

Lexa turns slightly, drowning herself in Clarke’s blue eyes. Her skin almost touches the blonde, so close and yet so far apart.

Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek with the back of her index finger, slowly running it up and down, while holding eye contact. She runs her finger up near the shell of the brunette’s ear, tucking a lock of her hair behind it. “You’re so beautiful, Lexa,” she whispers earnestly, revealing her thoughts. “I could sit here and look at you for hours, and I wouldn’t get tired. I’m trying hard not to blink, because I don’t want to miss even a split second of watching you.”

“You amaze me,” Lexa whispers, feeling a bit at a loss for words. Sometimes Clarke is playful and teasing, other moments she is serious and then at moment like this, the blonde is the sweetest thing. “I like you, Clarke. A lot.”

“I like you too, Lexa,” Clarke replies honestly, really liking Lexa. “I feel a lot for you. It’s hard to say, but it’s true,” she says, taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment. “I’ve been falling in love with you, a bit more every day, little by little. I can’t even have a day where an hour passes without me thinking about you. You’re everywhere, Lexa.”

Lexa forgets how to breathe, personally feeling certain things for Clarke as well. Expressing how she feels is difficult and doesn’t come easy. “You’re on my mind a lot as well.”

Clarke runs her fingertips along Lexa’s arm, touching her skin ever so lightly. She leans in and connects their lips, soft and gentle at first, sweet and tender, but eventually harder and rougher, biting the brunette’s bottom lip.

Lexa responds directly, pressing her lips harder against Clarke’s, moaning silently when the blonde bites her lip. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, seeking entrance, which she is quickly granted. She lets her tongue dance around smoothly, tasting the coffee Clarke must have been drinking earlier. “Mhm,” she hums, pleased.

Clarke smiles in their kiss, happy she had decided to drink coffee earlier. She knows Lexa has a weakness for coffee, so drinking that on purpose has been worth it. Personally she’s more into drinking chocolate milk. She lifts the brunette’s soaking wet shirt up, splaying it out next to them.

Lexa helps Clarke out of her wet clothes. “Our clothes will dry better if we take them all off,” she says, having another reason as well to get naked.

Clarke smiles, aware Lexa secretly just wants her to be naked. She hurries to take her clothes off, while watching the brunette get naked as well. Some droplets of water linger on her skin and on Lexa’s skin. It entices her and makes her think about kissing every inch of the brunette’s body.

Lexa can sense Clarke’s hungry eyes on her, drinking her in from head to toe and it does something to her, to be desired like that. She grasps the blonde’s wrist and pulls her close to herself for a bruising kiss.

Clarke’s slight yelp turns into a soft moan when Lexa’s eager lips melt onto hers. It feels good to be out here, sitting near the lake with trees surrounding them. She can vaguely hear some birds chirping. The sun kisses her skin, but not as warmly as the brunette is kissing her lips with a burning passion which resonates deep within her.

Lexa brings one hand up to rest against Clarke’s cheek and lets her other hand rest on the blonde’s knee. She moves her hand to Clarke’s neck to deepen their kiss.

Clarke breaks away from their kiss, only to kiss Lexa’s neck. She grazes her teeth over the brunette’s skin and bites, leaving a teeth mark. Her hands find their way on Lexa’s back, slowly raking her nails up and down.

“Mhm,” Lexa hums, spurring Clarke on to keep going. She enjoys being bitten and having nails rake over her bare back. Having it rough can feel good and with every moment, her arousal grows.

Clarke spins Lexa around, carefully grabbing a hold of her hair and making her lay down on her stomach. She leans her weight on the brunette, but not too heavily, allowing Lexa to properly breathe.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breasts pressing lightly into her back, leaving her wanting more. She keeps still, letting the blonde having her way.

“Do you like that, commander?” Clarke husks in Lexa’s ear, attempting to turn her on more. She slips one hand underneath the brunette, moving it down to teasingly stroke her clit.

“Mhm, yes,” Lexa whispers breathing sharply as Clarke circles around her clit. “It feels good.”

Clarke rubs Lexa’s clit, picking up her pace to rub harder and faster, wanting to hear the brunette cry out for her. “You’re so wet and slippery,” she says as she feels her own wetness increasing between her legs. “Are you going to be good for me and cum soon?”

“Mhmm,” Lexa moans. “Yes, Clarke.”

Clarke uses her fingers more violently, hearing how Lexa breathes faster. She uses her free hand to tug lightly at the brunette’s hair, exposing her neck a bit more.

Lexa can’t move much with Clarke holding her down. She moans when the blonde’s tongue licks a path from her neck, down to her spine. “Mhmm, Clarke,” she whispers breathlessly as she can feel her orgasm building.

Clarke enters Lexa with two fingers, while her thumb strokes the brunette’s clit. “Cum for me, commander,” she orders with a strong tone in her voice. “Let go, I got you.”

“Fuck!” Lexa moans. “Fuuuck, mhmm yes,” she continues to moan as she bucks against Clarke’s hand. “Ah Clarke, so good.”

Clarke feels Lexa’s cum coating her hand. She brings her fingers to her lips and licks them clean, enjoying the sweet and salty taste. “You taste delicious,” she says, moaning as she can’t get enough.

Lexa turns around and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She loves the way Clarke twirls her tongue around her fingers, tasting her. “That is so hot, Clarke,” she says seductively.

Clarke hums and pushes Lexa down onto her back, not quite ready with her yet. “I can’t get enough of you, commander,” she whispers huskily.

Lexa feels a shiver run down her back at being called commander yet again. The word does something to her, something good and arousing. It makes her clit throb with want and need.

Clarke spreads Lexa’s legs open and buries her face between them, lapping up all of the brunette’s sweet juices, not wasting a single drop. She holds the brunette’s thighs, feeling how Lexa is twitching at every touch of her tongue.

“Ah, Clarke,” Lexa pleads as she twitches. “It’s too sensitive, I can’t go again.” She knows her own limits and after the orgasm Clarke just gave her, she can’t handle a second. Her body is going to give out completely if the blonde keeps going.

Clarke’s eyes twinkle with mischief. She knows Lexa can barely handle to cum again, but oh how badly she wishes to taste her again, directly on her tongue this time. “I want you, commander,” she whispers, curling her tongue around the last word to elicit a positive response from the brunette.

Lexa gasps audibly. “Mhmmm, Clarke,” she moans and squeezes her legs at the feeling. “I’m going to cum.” She can’t hold it much longer.

“Cum for me now,” Clarke says, temporarily replacing her tongue by her fingers. “Let it all go.” She sucks on Lexa’s sensitive bud, while pumping her fingers in and out, not showing any mercy.

Lexa’s toes curl as she crashes heavily into her second orgasm. Sweat breaks out on her forehead and she feels exhausted, fully spent by the way Clarke pleasured her. She could have seen this coming when the blonde moved her down, but this has been better than any expectations she could possibly build in her mind.

Clarke moans as she tastes Lexa again, taking her time to clean the brunette up. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand, sweating all over from the effort she put into this. With a cheeky smile, she lowers herself on top of Lexa and kisses her, sharing the taste.

The nature is lovely and beautiful, having everything pure and raw, but nothing is as beautiful, natural and breathtaking as seeing a woman thoroughly pleasured with an expression of pure ecstasy on her face.

Lexa smiles as she longingly gazes into Clarke’s blue eyes. Being here with the blonde is beyond amazing. The nature is pretty to watch that’s for sure and she will enjoy the view plenty of times while they are here, but it is nothing compared to the godly earthly cleavage Clarke has.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this, so I did :)


End file.
